The present invention relates to a safety device for a telescope, and more specifically to a safety device for a telescope that prevents the eyes of an observer from being damaged when a strong light-generating object such as the sun enters the field of vision.
Sight-seeing telescopes that can be used by inserting a coin are frequently provided to enable a distant view to be enjoyed at sight-seeing resorts having a sweeping view. If the sun is erroneously observed through such sight-seeing telescopes, the eyes can suffer major damage from the energy involved. To prevent such accidents, a notice is attached warning against viewing the sun.
However, it is difficult to completely exclude such a risk using just a warning notice. Such an accident would successfully be prevented if a warning could be emitted, closing the optical path of the telescope or attenuating the quantity of light when it seems that the sun is going to enter the telescope""s field of vision.
Taking such facts into account, the present invention intends to provide a safety device for a telescope that can prevent the eyes of an observer from being damaged when a strong light-generating object such as the sun enters the field of vision.
To achieve this object, the present invention employs an arrangement having means for measuring a quantity of light incident into a field of vision that is a predetermined angle larger than the telescope""s actual field of vision, and means for closing the telescope""s optical path or attenuating the quantity of light to a safe level when the quantity of light is larger than a predetermined quantity of light.